


all the time in the world

by wrnkledtime



Series: to the end of the world [14]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Smut, Post-Underworld, i never know how to tag on here ao3 tags are fucking weird, it did get flangsty i am unable to not write angst, love me pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrnkledtime/pseuds/wrnkledtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>now, they're happy and together and alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the time in the world

He can feel her gaze on him as she slips out of their bathroom, leaving the door slightly ajar before she makes her way to their dresser. He catches a glimpse of her legs - long, lean, pale, and perfect - and he swallows his desire roughly as he attempts to refocus on the pages of the book before him. He reads the same sentence over and over again, waiting for it to register in his preoccupied mind, as Emma’s legs return into his line of sight before her side of the bed dips with her weight. 

He bites back a smile as he watches her flap her arms around the thickness of their new comforter, allowing his beating heart to fill with warmth for his adoration for the woman who had gone through hell and back to save him. She sighs in defeat, giving up on wrestling the blankets and their collection of pillows before she slips her ankle through his and intertwines their legs together.

Killian swallows again, humming lowly as he attempts to continue his endeavor in finishing the current chapter of the book. Her eyes are drinking him in, he can feel it, and he quirks an eyebrow up at her as he catches her biting back a smile out of the corner of his eye.

“You’ve been on that page for a while now,” Emma teases and he finally looks up at her, struck by her effortless beauty and her youthful glow despite the number of times he’s seen her like this - sleepy, soft, and eager to equip him with the greatest acts of affections. “Good book?”

“You could say that,” he murmurs as he sits up, smiling gently while he twirls a finger through her flowing tresses. He tugs on her hair lightly, grinning at the noise of contentment that she makes before she exhales sharply through her nose. “What’s even better, though,” he breathes out as he wraps his fingers around the base of her neck softly before pulling him to her. “Is the beautiful lass beside me, in this bed.”

He pops the last syllable of the last word with a click of his tongue and she snorts, pulling him to her by fisting his t-shirt and bringing their lips together in a slow, languid kiss after he ghosts his lips over hers. She sucks on his bottom lip, letting out a soft sound of pleasure as he breathes her in and groans. Her hands card themselves through his trimmed locks as she turns further into him, and his book falls off of his lap and somewhere onto the floor with a resounding  _ thud. _

“This bed,” Emma huffs, taking a second to breathe before Killian thumbs at the dimple against her chin and urges her back towards him. “Is going to collect dust if we don’t start putting it to use.”

“What -  _ fuck -”  _ he curses as her lips sponge wetly against his jaw before sliding against his neck. “What are you on about, love? We got this bed months ago - we’re in it right now.”

Emma licks a stripe up the column of his throat, her breath washing over his skin hotly, and he bites out several curses as she slides down him, placing a knee on either side of his waist before settling atop of his lap slowly. It’s only then, with her ratty old t-shirt ridden up against her pale, milky thighs and her legs splayed across the width of their bed on either side of his body, that he notices she had purposefully arrived to bed without pants.

“Bloody  _ minx, _ ” he manages as she slowly rocks her body above him, a shit-eating grin plastered across her face before she leans forward, taking his lips with hers and tracing the seams of his swollen lips with her tongue.

“Sleeping and sitting in this bed,” she begins slowly as she floats her lips tantalizingly over the bit of skin where his jaw meets his neck. “Is not what I had in mind.”

“I’ve got that now, thanks,” he mutters sarcastically, taking his blunted arm and wrapping it around her waist to pull her impossibly closer as she laughs. His breath stills in his throat as her nimble fingers glide against his stomach before brushing against the bit of skin beneath his navel. Her fingers then run across the waistband of his pajama pants, dipping beneath the fabric every now and then before tracing the skin there with her index finger.

“Glad we’re on the same page,” she says, her eyes alight with mischief and lust as he gazes up at her helplessly. He’s painfully hard against her, he realizes, and he lets out a whimper as she shifts against him, her heated center brushing over his through their thin layers of clothes. Her hand pushes through his pants and she allows her hand to float over the tops of his thighs as her fingers tickle over his skin.

“What exactly are you playing at, love?” he queries breathlessly, arching into her touch and chasing after her lips as his hand grips the side of her ass. She continues her onslaught of kisses against the skin of his neck, reveling in the sounds he lets slip through his parted lips.

“I’m playing my favorite game,” Emma states innocently as she peers up at him through her lashes, grinning at his disheveled state.  _ “Foreplay.”  _ she whispers haughtily. She hovers her lips over his and for a tense moment they simply breathe each other in, their mouths centimeters away from each other. Killian relents first, grunting almost painfully as he leans into her and seals their lips together before urging her mouth open and licking at her tongue.

Emma grins against him and he reciprocates her smile, unable to help himself, but the smile quickly slips off of his face as soon as Emma wraps a leg around his back and shuffles herself further into him, bringing their bodies flush together. He lets out a choked moan at the change in angle, and he breathes shakily as the ridge of his length rubs against her through his pants.

Her fingers play with the hair at the nape of his neck before they smooth over the skin there, and she journeys her hands across his back before tugging at the hem of his shirt, signaling him to take off his top, which he does without hesitation. The duvet bunches at their legs as they shift around to accommodate each other, and Killian breathes out a laugh against Emma’s lips as her hands roam over his sides.

She grins in response, pressing chaste kisses against his lips repeatedly before his lips fall from her cheek to her collarbone. She throws her head back as he laves at her skin before sucking, leaving a mark that he soothes over with a puff of his breath and a soft kiss. He can only imagine the vision that she must look like as he continues his ministrations; with her head thrown back and mouth drawn open in obvious pleasure, her eyes screwed shut and her hair falling in long waves against her back as she further exposes the skin of her neck to him, her body rocking against his unabashedly - she’s nothing short of a goddess to him.

He wraps his arms around her before pressing his lips to her cheek, then to her dimpled chin, then to her neck, and she lifts her arms over her head obediently as he finally pulls her t-shirt up and over her head, leaving her in just her underwear. Her bare breasts brush against the skin of his chest as she slots their lips back together, and he takes in her flushed skin through his touch, letting his hand glide over her back before tweaking each nipple with his fingers as his other arm holds her in place.

“Don’t you  _ dare, _ ” Emma warns a second too late as Killian wraps his arms around her and pushes forward, causing Emma to land flat on her back. She lets out a laugh as she allows her arms to splay on either side of her, and Killian delights in the sound as he crawls up against her, nuzzling the side of his face against hers, murmuring a quiet  _ oops,  _ before kissing her soundly.

He noses his way down her chest, pausing to lick and suck at each nipple until they reach a hard peak, pink and flushed from his adoration. Emma’s whimpers of pleasure echo through the quiet of their room and he he grazes his lips against the inside of her thighs, breathing her in and allowing a smug sense of pride to fill his chest as her back arches off of their bed in response to her touch. He nudges his nose against the inside of her thigh and she keens, threading her fingers through his dark locks before tugging, urging his mouth back up to her lips.

_ “Emma,”  _ Killian sighs as she pushes his pajamas down his hips with eager hands. Her palms smooth over the cheeks of his ass and he groans unabashedly against her lips at the sensation, causing her to pull away and laugh as he attempts to leave wet, open-mouthed kisses against the flush skin of her chest as he grins. His erection remains pressed between their bodies - pulsing, throbbing, and oversensitive - as her every touch sends little flares of shock through his veins. The soft skin of her stomach occasionally brushes against the tip, causing him to shudder and swell, and she finally relieves him of the tension that’s built up in his body as she wraps an impossibly smooth hand around him, pumping him once and snickering at the wrecked moan he allows himself to expel.

He pulls away from her lips, breathing heavily and staring at her dazedly as he wraps his arm around her and raises them into a sitting position. He keeps his arms around her torso as she blinks at him from her position atop his lap, and she shudders against him as she presses her face into his neck, sprinkling kisses across his flushed skin. His fingers threads themselves through her hair, scratching themselves against her scalp, and he watches as her eyes flutter shut at the simple sensation and she willingly leans back, falling against his touch.

Emma lets out a short noise of pleasure as his lips find the exposed skin of her stretched neck, and he ghosts his swollen lips against her jaw delicately, reverently, lovingly, before bringing his teeth down lightly and nipping at her. Her hands trail up his arms as he holds her before they spread across his back. He sighs contentedly as her fingers scratch soothingly against his skin, and he reaches up to cup the sides of her face in his own hands. 

He leans back from their kiss reluctantly, opening his eyes in time to witness the pink, puffy skin of Emma’s bottom lip create a ridiculously adorable pout against her mouth. Emma opens her eyes slowly before her eyes lock with his in a lustful haze, and she smiles at him bashfully as he reaches across the short distance between them to tuck an errant lock of her hair behind her ear. The pads of his fingers skin across the blushing skin of her cheek, and her lips chase after him - she catches his hand with his own, intertwining their fingers together without hesitation before pressing a kiss against each of his knuckles and nuzzling the side of her face against his warmth.

“I love you so much,” he whispers, a hair’s breadth away from her lips. She grins at him, a bright and beautiful thing that never fails to take his breath away, and he laughs against her skin as she twines her arms around his neck, hugging him sweetly.

“I love you, too.”

She presses her chin into his shoulder as he wraps his arms around her in response, returning her hug and loving the simple, casual sense of intimacy between them. It had been difficult when they returned from the underworld, both of them wanting what the other couldn’t quite yet give. There had been Emma with her insatiable need to touch and to be touched, and then there had been Killian with his distance and his doubts. They had both needed the time - their own time - to heal, to learn, to think, and while they had returned to their previous levels of intimacy within the past few weeks, they had yet to have sex again.

Something about the moment feels right - with the steady, synchronized beating of both of their heart beats resounding through their ears and the gentle, feather-light touches that they bestow upon each other’s skin and they sway further and further into their joint embrace - something about it all feels so overwhelming, so impossible to describe yet errant and vibrant and demanding, so mystical and magical and  _ right. _

“Killian,” Emma whispers, her fingers tracing the shell of his ear as she watches the point of it tinge red.

She stills, her heart pounding like an erratic beat of a drum as his own fingers graze the curves of her breasts. He pauses and looks up at her, and she swears that her entire world stops - it always has when it comes to him. The corners of his lips curve up upon seeing her face and he nudges their noses together, urging her to continue as he leans down and presses a kiss to her heart.

“I’m so glad I found you.” she mumbles as she kisses his scruffy cheek, willing to keep the tears at bay as the overwhelming urge to laugh and cry from disbelief consumes her all over again. She had laughed and cried when Killian had come running back into her arms after being sucked into the darkest part of the underworld; she had laughed and cried when they had returned home, beaten and battered but together; she had laughed and cried when they had shared a bed after spending so long apart and distant; she had laughed and cried when he had kissed her over and over and over again, because he was finally back with her - warm and beautiful and  _ alive. _

He ducks his head and presses his face into the side of her neck, and she feels the stretch of his smile there as she kisses the top of his head. He kisses her collarbone, relishing the feeling of her skin against his, and looks up as soon as he notices the slight shake of her shoulders. He pries himself free from her arms, his thumb brushing against the apple of her cheek just in time to catch a tear that drops from her lashes. He smiles at her understandingly as her lips wobble, and she sniffles as he holds her against him, taking a moment to allow the strongest senses of relief and love flow through them.

Killian cradles the back of her head, letting her rest the side of her face against his bare shoulder as he hushes her soothingly.

“You didn’t just find me, my love,” he apprises lovingly. “You saved me. Multiple times. Bloody stubborn, reckless, brilliant woman.” Killian smooths his thumbs across her cheeks as she leans back to look at him. He smiles at her fondly, brushing her hair away from her tear-stained cheeks before kissing her chastely. “A force to be reckoned with, you are.”

Wordlessly, she brushes her lips against his, pressing against him insistently until he’s toppling backwards, his head cushioned by their pillows as she sprawls atop of him. He laughs against her lips, a gorgeous and warm sound, and his hand reaches up to cradle her head as his stump holds her in place once she begins to squirm. Killian catches on as soon as she starts to rock her hips against his again, and he pulls away from her lips to let out an elongated groan of her name that washes over the skin of her cheek in a hot caress. His erection lays between their pressed bodies, thick and heavy, and Emma rubs at the bead of precum that oozes from the tip, spreading it across his flesh with a quick press of her thumb.

He lets out a gasp at the suddenness of her touch and he twitches against the palm of her hand. Suddenly, he stretches out and grabs her forearms, wrestling with her as she lets out a bout of giddy laughter until he has her pinned underneath him, his own laughter joining with hers. Emma’s face is flushed and happy as she giggles, and Killian decides that he wants to drown in the sound of it.

Killian moves against her and suddenly he’s  _ right there  _ \- right where she’s been craving him for months upon months. He slides himself through her folds, letting out a series of stuttered gasps that are in sync with her own as they relish the feeling of the heat of the fire that’s only burning brighter and stronger. Emma’s back arches off of the bed as he finally, finally,  _ finally  _ slides into her, and he whispers a broken,  _ yes, Emma, yes,  _ as she keens, gripping his shoulders for purchase while she lets out an incoherent moan.

Emma gasps as he slides out of her before thrusting back in just as quickly, and they fall into a sensual rhythm as the mattress shakes beneath their weight. Her legs wrap around his waist before her ankles tuck themselves around his back and he buries his face into her neck, kissing her damp skin repeatedly as she thrashes her head around, murmuring appraisals and brokenly whispering his name.

Killian slows down as she urges him to look at her, and he brings their lips together in a slow and languid kiss while she runs her fingers through his hair.

“Please, please, please,” she hisses as she starts to tense around him, her hands wrapping around his biceps as he continues to thrust into her. “ _ God, _ please, Killian.”

“I know, my love, I know.” he whispers through clenched teeth, groaning as she purposefully shifts closer to him, causing her clit to rub against his skin. He groans as she whimpers, and then a bright white light flashes before his eyes and he feels warm all over, and he decides that this is what heaven must feel like - his body tingling, dizzy, happy, and warm, as Emma moans into his mouth and he moans into hers, her lithe body writhing beneath him.

Stars shine behind her eyelids as Emma pants, gasping for breath as Killian pulls out of her and snuggles against her body. He kisses her temple, allowing his touch to linger as he breathes her in. She wraps her around around his sweaty and slick body, enjoying the way her skin slides against his as she brushes her lips across his forehead in response.

Her head settles against his chest as he tucks her into his side. She burrows herself into him, pressing her ear against his heartbeat and allowing the steady  _ ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum,  _ lull her to sleep. The sound of Killian’s soft snores interrupt her before she can drift off, and she blinks up at his sleeping face, taking a moment to admire his sharp features and wonder what it would’ve been like if they hadn’t had the time - if they hadn’t gotten this second chance, if they had lost their way and returned too damaged to start again.

Emma smiles, huffing out a tiny laugh as she pushes those thoughts out of her head because now, they’re together and happy and alive; they have all the time in the world.


End file.
